General Bunko
General Bunko (real name: Bunko Takumi) was the chief antagonist of The Liberators Arc and a character in Total Drama Sujira. Strict and full of zero nonsense, the General founded an organization known as The Liberators in order to stop the ongoing war between humans and devils. In reality, she was only using them just to hide her true ambition: wanting to fulfill MAR's own goal. Once her true colors were revealed, The Liberators tried to fight against her due to betraying them, but became overwhelmed by her questionably tremendous power. Ryo and Hydraken, hesitant that their new collaboration attack, the Sparking Metsuken, wasn't going to be successful, eventually used it anyway to knock the General into a death trap, thus ending her life. Her ex-group, The Liberators, then separated and started being on good terms with the members of SAS. Appearance The General had dark pink eyes and flowing white hair tucked under a beret (which had a "skull and crossbones" symbol at the back) that was all red with a thick orange line running down the center. Her upper lip had two piercings. Her choice of outfit was a light brown trenchcoat over a short flak jacket, silver dress pants, and azure Wellington boots. The kanji for the term "liberty" was located on the woman's tongue, albeit reversed. At the age of 10, General Bunko's hair, while still the color of white, appeared to be not as lengthy and she possessed no piercings. Her clothing merely consisted of a black, strapless dress with short shorts worn underneath. Until she founded The Liberators, the General had a personal preference for moving around while barefoot. Personality She was a young woman with a no-nonsense lifestyle and brutally harsh disposition. According to Lulu and Daisuke, her methods of instructing and such were automatically likened to both a dictator and an impatient drill sergeant; this meant that the General wanted practically everything done in a straightforward and serious manner, or else punishment would ensue. She treated the organization she formed and its members as if they were her own kids, commonly calling them "children" and scolding them regularly if they did not do what was asked. As the head honcho of The Liberators, General Bunko's main purpose was to break up the ongoing war between humans and devils, wanting them to make the world a better place and free of any negativity. Once Hydraken figured out what her true intentions were, she revealed a more conniving and blunt persona, stating that she really wanted to kill not just her pawns, but also MAR's devil army; just in order to have all of their strength for herself. As a child, her characterization was probably not known right away, but it can be assumed that General Bunko was a much warmer and adventurous person. The sudden change from this personality into the one she had shortly after creating the organization was the result of witnessing a group of ragtag devils severely beating ordinary citizens to death. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Akiko Hiramatsu English *Dorothy Elias-Fahn Trivial Facts Quotes *(To The Liberators; about Ryo Tetsumaki) "Ryo Tetsumaki of the Sujira Assault Squadron... 16 years of age, professional Devil Hunter, and a boy who might as well be this group's biggest adversary yet. I want to hear your opinions on this right away..." *(To Lulu) "Seeing everything as just your little experiment makes me cringe inside. Need I remind you that, as a member of The Liberators, you are to keep those two sides from continually fighting with each other? There really is no point in conducting if you won't even act mature about the whole situation." *(To Hydraken) "You're a devil, aren't you? I do believe that since I'm here now with you, we should swear to end this everlasting, childish war. If you refuse to accept the truce... I might just kill you dead. Simple and to the point." *(To The Liberators) "It's definitely a miracle how you seven fools don't even try to meet your demise... actually, that very thought makes me puke! And besides, did you HONESTLY think that I would form an alliance with your pathetic souls!? Ridiculous as shit!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "My ideas of sending the world straight into nothingness are not any different than MAR's, you know. One day I'll probably think about enslaving the devil race, in order to kill those so-called "children" of mine and you wretched bastards. I can taste the pleasure!!! Can't you too!?" Category:The Liberators Category:26-year-olds Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Supporting lead Category:Deceased characters